


The Beat of the Heart

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Hears, all is well.  Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat of the Heart

## The Beat of the Heart

#### by Lady Taevyn

  
Characters not mine. I'll clean them and put them back just like I found them.  
No beta, so no one to thank. Again dedicated to my hubby, because he asks "Why does it have to be a Gay thing?"  
  


* * *

Jim woke in a cold sweat. Again. This had to stop. He couldn't even remember what had woken him. 'Relax Ellison, just relax.' Fat lot of good that was going to do. 'Ok, Stretch your senses just listen.' After several tense seconds he heard it. Thump Thump  
Sleep Now  
Thump Thump  
Rest Jim  
Thump Thump  
Relax Love.  
Blair. That was all Jim needed to hear. That reassuring heartbeat. As long as he had Blair he would be ok. Sleep would come. Upon waking the next morning Jim felt refreshed. Ready to face the day. Thanks in full to Blair. 

* * *

End The Beat of the Heart by Lady Taevyn: willow_faerie_20@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
